Murderous Perfection
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Seto and Mokuba were seperated at the orphanage. Now, 6 years later, a series of deathes, caused by a mysterious killer, brings the two brothers together. Can Mokuba put an end to the death streak before he loses his brother?
1. Prologue

**Murderous Perfection**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or ideas from The Door to December by Dean Koontz that I used for inspiration.

I got this idea at school. I've wanted to do something like The Door to December for a while. I hope it comes along well.

**Prologue**

_**Six Years Ago…**_

"What? We made a deal! If I won, then you will have to adopt Mokuba too!" The voice yelled.

A boy with long raven hair sat up. He had been lying on his bed, waiting for his brother's chess match to end. Yellow shorts covered his thighs as a green shirt covered his upper body. His wide violet eyes watched two silhouettes outside. The one that spoke was shorter than the second. A young, but demanding voice echoed from it. The tall one had a rough voice as it yelled at the short shadow.

"We made a deal! I can't leave this place without him!"

"Why not, brat?"

"I promised him! I promised him that I will make a life for us!"

"Well, you're coming, but I have no **need** for him. Some other family can have him, but you possess what qualities I desire in my heir." The adult stopped. "Pack up while I do the paper work. Say good-bye to that runt of yours."

The tall shadow walked away, leaving the small one behind. It finally turned and the door slid open. A brunette stood on the other side, appearing to be struggling to hold back his tears. The blue eyes slowly got watery, reminding the younger boy of the ocean. The boy jumped off the bed and ran to brunette.

"Seto, did you win?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, Mokie."

"Yay!"

"Mokuba…" Seto called as his little brother tried to get their bags. "Mokuba…"

"We have to get ready!"

"You have to stay here."

The comment froze his entire body. Mokuba slowly turned his head. His violet eyes widened in shock. Seto's face grew dark as he lowered his head.

"Are you…"

"No, Mokuba. This isn't a joke. I have to ready to leave soon."

"But, **you promised**!" He yelled. "You promised that we can be together! That you will take care of us!"

"I'm sorry. I truly am. He says he doesn't need you, only me. But, I need you. So, please continue living. I will try to find you. I swear…"

"Okay," the boy sniffed. "Then, you need to pack."

"Yes," Seto answered, pulling his bag out and opening their dresser. He snatched the best condition khakis, shirts, and pullovers. They moved about silently, not saying one word. Then, Seto asked, "Mokuba, will you remember me?"

The boy looked at him. "Yes."

"If I don't come looking for you, will you look for me? Remind me who I am and who you are?"

"Seto!"

The ocean eyes glanced at the doorway. A man in a red suit with a dark maroon tie glared at him. His stone irises froze the boys in place. His hands kept themselves busy. One was holding his cigar and the other was holding his gold and platinum pocket watch. The suit was neat and crisp, not a single wrinkle was on it.

"You better be ready to leave," he snapped.

"So?"

The man glared at him harder. "Kyo, get his bag."

A man in black appeared and snatched the blue duffel bag. As fast as he appeared, Kyo disappeared. Seto looked back at Mokuba. He placed his fair skinned hand on his brother's head and ruffled the black curls. Then, Mokuba felt tears crawl into his eyes. He jumped into Seto's arms. His warms tears soaked the dry pullover. Seto smiled and hugged him back.

"I'll miss you," Mokuba wept.

"So will I."

Seto walked over to the bed and set him down. He pecked Mokuba's forehead. Mokuba held on, just for one more minute with the only family he had.

"Seto!"

"I have to go, Mokie." He whispered as he released the boy. "Good-bye."

Seto turned on the ball of his foot. Mokuba watched his brother approach the man. The man turned and allowed the boy to walk in front of him. His violet eyes struggled to take in what happened. As the door slowly closed, Mokuba jumped to his feet as if he remembered something. He started to run at the door, almost completely closed now. His mouth opened to call his brother back to him. But, the door had closed.

"Cheer up, kid. Someone will adopt you."

"My brother's gone."

Every adult struggled to cheer the boy up. But, he continued to sit by the window, watching if his brother would pull up and carry him out or join him back at the orphanage.

"_If I don't come looking for you, will you look for me?"_

"I will," he whispered. "I will."

He glanced at the calendar. _It is still hard to believe that you left about a month ago._ He thought as a bell rang. The boy turned toward the door and rose to his feet. His tanned hand grabbed a picture. He glanced at himself and his brother playing chess. The genuine smile on his brother's lips stood out. _I hope your okay, big brother._ Mokuba prayed as he walked to the sliding door. He gripped the handle, the cold cutting down to his bone. Slowly, he stepped out and closed it behind him.

"Hey, Mokuba! Come on!" A kid yelled.

"Yeah, runt!"

He followed their orders, lining up with kids in his age group. They stood in formation as the old caretaker greeted the adoptive parents. Young, worried eyes searched the crowd for a twelve year old, but the adults blocked all the possible cracks. Couples fell in love with every other child. They avoided him, claiming he held onto the past for too long. Mokuba sat down on the couch, staring at his worn out shoes. The picture floated to the ground.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called. "Did you drop this?"

Mokuba lifted his eyes up to a pair of chestnuts. "Yes, thank you."

She smiled at him. The woman knelt down in front of him. Her dark blue skirt pulled itself tight on top of her golden legs. A matching jacket covered a cream blouse.

"My name is Hiroshima Amaye. What's yours?"

"Mokuba…Nijomi Mokuba. That's what my brother would say."

"Your brother…is he here? I would like to see the two of you."

Mokuba shook his head. Amaye appeared to understand. She pulled the boy into a hug. Mokuba listened to a man talk to the caretaker. He faintly heard that the man was interested in adoption. Scratching of an ink pen reached his ears. Then, the man approached him with a smile. Amaye grinned as he whispered in her ear. The boy cocked his head, confused.

"Mokuba…welcome to the Hiroshima family. I am your stepfather, Hiroshima Arika."

Tears trickled down his face. Mokuba leapt into Arika's arms as Amaye asked the caretaker where his room was.

"Arika," Mokuba addressed.

"Yes?"

"If I can find him, would you like to meet my big brother?"

"Both Amaye and I would…if you find him."

It's your time to shine. It's review time!


	2. Chapter 1

**Murderous Perfection**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or ideas from The Door to December by Dean Koontz that I used for inspiration.

Unlike my own fan fics, I will not be using chapter names. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_**Now…**_

The annoying beep of the alarm caused a figure to stir in the bed. Dark violet eyes peeked at the neon green numbers. His raven hair poked everywhere. Tan fingers slipped slowly from the alarm off button. A small groan escaped his lips. He tossed the thin sheets off his body. Cloud pajamas draped off his body.

Mokuba Hiroshima rubbed his eyes as he climbed out of bed. He tiredly worked his way down to the kitchen. Amaye stood in front of the stove, cooking an early breakfast. His stepfather was at the table, scanning his lesson plans fro the day. Both parents were absorbed to the task at hand. The thirteen year-old lazily strolled past them and into the bathroom.

His feet cooed in the warmth of his slippers. Violet eyes complained about the light. The soft green glowed as the porcelain toilet glittered. The sink screamed until not a single hair was on it. Toilet water swirled as the teen turned on the chrome faucet. The scent of watermelon drifted into his nose as the suds attacked the dirt and bacteria. Then, other cleaning agents overcame it. Mokuba tried to snort it out, but it became stronger every time. He rushed out of the bathroom, wanting nothing more with the clean smell.

"Mokuba?"

The teen turned and faced Amaye. Her eyes kept that warm chestnut glow. Her hair retained the shiny black. This time, however, small flowers spotted her vestment. She ruffled his hair with her honey brown hand. A smile skipped around on her lips as she gestured him to the table. Mokuba grinned as he sat behind a plate of food. Light yellow eggs giggled as red ketchup dripped down onto them. Light red, curly bacon softly clicked in his mouth. Amaye pecked his cheek.

"Have a good day. I love you."

"Love ya, too." The teen grinned, egg packed in his cheeks.

Arika looked up and kissed Amaye good-bye. He glanced at Mokuba. The boy shoved more food into his mouth. His brown eyes went back to his teacher textbooks.

"Arika, is Kenichi coming tonight?"

"If you behave, he will. But, his boss may need him more tonight." Arika added, "you need to be ready in twenty minutes."

"Meeting at the high school?"

Arika glared and Mokuba rushed to finish his breakfast. He shoveled the bits of bacon and clumps of eggs into his mouth. His stepfather closed the algebra textbook as the boy slid his plate into the sink. The teen dashed to the overly clean bathroom. Turquiose paste slid out of the tube onto the stiff bristles. Mokuba turned the timer over as he worked the metallic purple pole. Sand fell grain by grain.

_Seto, where are you? Can you see me? Why haven't you come for me?_ He wondered as the bubbles worked against plague. _I miss you._

"Mokuba, fifteen minutes!"

The boy forced the faucet to release the water. Bristles sprayed water droplets as the toothpaste ran down the drain. He cupped his hands together to collect water. He sloshed the mixture of water and toothpaste; then, spat it out. Mokuba wiped his face and dashed to his room. His semi-fat fingers released the white buttons from their prison. The fabric drooped as he pulled his school uniform out of the closet. The royal blue jacket carried his middle school crest on the left sleeve.

His world went white for a moment as he slid on his tee shirt. His arms flew into the sleeves of his jacket. The brass buttons snapped together. Then, he slid off his pajama pants and underwear, quickly slipping on a clear pair. The jacket's mate grew to his waist. Its zipper hummed as he finished getting dressed. Two black shoes covered his black socks. Mokuba snatched a hair tie and his brush, because a comb would never work with his wild hair. He worked out the knots, gently, but quickly. The black hair now gleamed as he gathered it and wrapped the hair tie around it.

"Mokuba!"

He quickly grabbed his new inside shoes for school and shoved the box under his arm as he positioned the backpack. He threw the door open and rushed down the stairs. Arika stood by the door. His laptop case was hanging from his left shoulder. The midnight hair blended into his suit. The white shirt and dark blue tie stood out. A black leather briefcase floated about two feet above the ground. Its handle gently rested in Arika's fist.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Mokuba answered with a nod.

_**Somewhere in Domino…**_

"You should eat," an old, high pitch voice recommended.

"I'm not hungry."

The man turned around and closed the door. A _click_ told the occupant it was locked. A slither of morning sunlight crept into the room. The occupant kept the curtains closed. Its eyes stared through the dark at the tray of food. The smell called it, but it resisted. Long fingers stroke the smooth glass. It gripped the glass and gulped the cool liquid down. The empty cup clanked back onto the tray.

Another click echoed. Light poured into the dark. The occupant stayed still, never moving. Shadows stood in the light's trail, peeking in.

Who is the occupant? Unfortunately, it isn't a key player yet. I would like to have at least five reviews before the next chapter gets posted. If you have guesses or even ideas (which are better in my opinion), include it please!


	3. Chapter 2

**Murderous Perfection**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or ideas from The Door to December by Dean Koontz that I used for inspiration.

Hey there! Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of school work to do and didn't want to seat down to type it. My aid, Popcorn245 would like to say, "The killer is..." But I put duck tape on his mouth.

**Chapter 2**

Blue uniforms blocked the building. Girls wore a matching skirt below their turquoise jacket. A quiet good-bye echoed in his ear. Mokuba closed the door of the Toyota as Arika climbed out. They turned and glanced at each other. Then, they went different ways. Mokuba broke into a run. His violet eyes gleamed in delight as they spotted a group of high schoolers.

The short boy wore the high school uniform with the other boys. The girl wore a light pink jacket on top of a darker pink skirt. Her brown hair was chopped short and her eyes reminded him of aquamarines. The blonde spoke to the spiked brunette. The star head listened, waiting for a chance to jump in. They stopped as Mokuba approached them.

"Hey, Mokuba," the star head greeted with his deep violet eyes glowing in the morning sunlight.

"Morning, Yugi, guys," Mokuba returned.

"Hey, kid. How's it goin'?" Joey asked.

Mokuba grinned. "Okay. Hey, do remember that time last week?"

"What? Do you mean the time with the whoopie cushion?" Tristan played around.

For awhile, the group broke out laughing. Inside Mokuba's head, times of laughter with his brother echoed throughout him. Mokuba sighed as tears started to form in his eyes. His high school friends continued laughing. Yugi Mutou was the first to calm down.

"What's on your mind, Mokuba?"

"I was thinking about my brother," Mokuba whispered.

The group fell silent. Surprise landed on their faces. Yugi glanced at his friends and back at the seventh grader. Then, he started to wonder. His violet eyes reflected his inner most questions. From within the Millennium Puzzle, his second self rose from his slumber by the faint ripples of Yugi's ponderings. As he listened, his mouth did not reply.

**Yugi, the bell rang**, he whispered, watching Mokuba leave for Domino Junior High.

Yugi turned to his friends and whispered, "Let's go guys."

Mokuba sighed in boredom. His second hour Health class dragged on for eternity. His mind kept returning back to the day his older brother left the orphanage. His teacher's voice caused him to nod off. Her lecture continued about depression and repression. Then, he and his classmates jumped as she mentioned something about guests. They whispered in excitement. Mokuba listened with a grin playing on his lips.

"Mokuba?"

The teen shifted his gaze to his teacher. His face reflected his response to her. He rose to his feet, waiting for her to speak.

"Our guests are in the teacher's lounge. Will you please go get them?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

He strolled to the door and slid it open. His body slid between the door and wall. Then, he closed it behind him. The halls remained dead silent. Several times, the boy believed someone…maybe the dean or the principal…was following him. As worry grew dominant in his eyes, he kept a constant watch. Mokuba progressed further down the hall, taking one left turn. The violet eyes watched the plates and stopped at the one that proclaimed 'Teacher's Only.' His knuckle knocked on the wood, but no one answered. The teen tried again, louder and sharper than the first. Again, no one answered.

Giving up on knocking, the boy pulled the door into the wall. As it did, the panel creaked. Mokuba gulped as silence loomed in the air. The teen gathered up his courage and spoke up, "Hello?"

A strong stench nailed his nostrils. Mokuba reached into his pocket and pulled out the white cloth. The handkerchief jumped onto his nose, but failed to block out the awful smell. He closed his eyes; then opened them again. His violet eyes widened as another boy his age stood in the room. Mokuba blinked, and the boy disappeared. He searched for the kid, but found one different person inside.

"Sir," Mokuba called as he reached for the light switch.

The lights flickered on, revealing the hidden scene. The coffee mug was scattered over the room Papers were edged with a red liquid. Mutilated bodies stared at him. Mokuba wavered in decision. Then, he stepped back, turned around and ran from the room. A course scream fled from his lungs. Terror seized his mind. He spaced going back to his room. A sudden chill filled his body. Mokuba dashed into the boy's restroom and hid in one of the stalls.

After some time, Mokuba inhaled and crawled out of hiding. He straightened his uniform and crept to the doorway. Police officers marched down the hall. Some stood by the wall, conversing among themselves. Mokuba stepped out into the hallway. One of the officers turned around and looked at the boy. He approached Mokuba and applied a vice on the boy's shoulder. Mokuba flinched and tried to wiggle out of the iron clasp.

"Stop it," the officer snapped, beginning to partially drag the teen away.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" The teen screamed as his young violet eyes roared in anger. "I didn't do it!"

"Yes… I have a job for you," a voice answered.

The man listened intently to the phone call. His pencil scratched the yellow notepad. Soft grunts responded to the caller. After the caller ended the conversation, the man closed his cell phone and popped open the back. He removed the SIM card and replaced it with the original. The cell regained its back cover and the man pushed it back into his pocket.


	4. Chapter 3

**Murderous Perfection**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or ideas from The Door to December by Dean Koontz that I used for inspiration.

Welcome back. I'm sorry about taking forever with this. I prefer to seat down and type; rather than type off a sheet of paper. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"I didn't do it," Mokuba yelled as the police officer forced him down into the chair.

An about thirty year-old man occupied the giant swivel chair. In front of him was the principal's mahogany desk. A dark green pad lay on the top. The name marker faced the door. A clock with two pens rested beside the name.

Inside the principal's office, Mokuba cursed at the man with a business suit. A black hat rested on his head. The teen didn't like its downward bill and flimsy top. Hard green eyes stared him down. A metallic shine gleamed from the man's belt.

"Then, do you know someone who did?"

Mokuba's mind flashed back to the boy he saw. He couldn't tell if the boy was real or not. Meanwhile, the man stared at the teen. Finally, the teen answered, "I don't know."

"And you don't know who the men were, correct?"

The boy nodded. His questioner sighed in exasperation. He took the principal's chair and cradled his head with his hands. The emeralds whirled in concentration. Mokuba's principal tapped the teen on his shoulder. The adult guided the boy out and stopped outside the door.

"Stay out of trouble."

Then, he pushed Mokuba back to class. The principal walked back into his office. "Detective…"

The man remained silent, analyzing the evidence the police collected.

"Niro Daisuke…"

"There has to be something missing. The crime lab better find it."

* * *

Mokuba sank back into his seat. Confusion ensnared his mind as he struggled to recall the mirage's details. His teacher dismissed the guest idea and went on to pre-algebra. _Who was that? Who was he? Does he haunt this school?_ The teen wondered.

His hand worked the pen on his notebook. The textbook beamed its knowledge at him. But, Mokuba kept thinking about his brother, his brother's health, and everything about him. He wondered how tall he was, smart, and if he remembered his little brother.

"

The teen shook his head, trying to clear his head. The detective scared him. Mokuba tried to forget his encounter with the man. He refocused his mind on the math homework. The day crawled by. His languages dragged out for forever. Lunch was too short. His few middle school friends stayed away from him. _I didn't kill them._

Niro Daisuke walked down the glass halls of Domino's crime lab. He glanced through the glass, watching the people work. His strides slowed as his interest in the case dropped.

"Detective!" A worker called.

The American woman ran up to him. A piece of paper fluttered in her hand. Her blonde was cut short and revealed her hazel eyes. "Your DNA report," she replied as he took it from her hand. Then, she ran back to her section of the lab.

Daisuke's interest increased a little. He kept the sheet down as he strolled further down the hall. His feet took a left turn into the coffee room. The adult shifted his attention to the paper. The ivy irises absorbed the information. _What the hell? This scientist's blood and the blood of the murder are the same._ He pondered as he tossed the page aside. _So is Scientist B and C. What is going on? Three different victims… Three different murder weapons… What is this world coming to?_

"Detective?"

"Do you have any prints?"

"No. There weren't any prints on the weapons. The suspect wasn't in the room or wore materials to block any prints."

_No prints? That's unheard of. An invisible killer can't exist._ Daisuke pondered even more. He cradled his head with his hands.

* * *

Mokuba Hiroshima approached the sliding door of his stepfather's classroom. Guilt gnawed at his heart. His hand trembled as the door opened, revealing Arika working at his desk. The teen slowly approached the adult. "Arika?"

Arika Hiroshima glanced up in Mokuba's direction. He set down the red ink pen and directed his complete attention to the boy. The black suit showed a little bit of wear from the day of teaching mathematics. His narrow brown irises yawned in weariness. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"I didn't kill them."

"Who? Mokuba, what happened?"

"Three people were killed at…" The teen choked.

Concerned, Arika motioned him over. Mokuba obeyed the gesture. The adoptive father ruffled the boy's tied back hair.

"It's okay," he whispered, going back to packing his things.

Mokuba wiped the tears off his face. Arika rose to his feet. As Arika rose to feet, he added, "Let's go home."

* * *

The man glanced at the address and back to the paper and back to the paper. The night sky slowly won over the daylight. His tan hands flexed and slowly crawled to his weapon. Silently, he pulled it out and checked the silencer on it. He tucked it away and crept over the brick wall. The man landed cat-like on the lawn.

He grunted as he pulled back a flap of fabric. His blood crept out. His hand rested on the hand grip of the gun. The man kept an eye on the yard. Shrubs grew under the windows. Another leaf flew past him, slashing his cheek. As he turned around to run, the leaves around him multiplied. The man spun around, hoping to lose them. With his firearm, he shot the window. Glass shattered and he jumped in, tumbling on soft carpet. The leaves followed, surrounding him as did bits of glass.

* * *

Ash Kaiba here! Sorry for all the lines. I did a lot of jumping this chapter. Please review and I shall do better about updating. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Murderous Perfection**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or ideas from The Door to December by Dean Koontz that I used for inspiration.

Welcome! I love wireless Internet. I can access it anywhere and is A LOT better that dial-up. Anyway, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

Niro Daisuke approached the building. He memorized the concrete wall that blocked it from the street. Cop cars surrounded the drive way as did the paramedics. The path was blocked off with yellow crime scene tape. An officer stood on guard. As Daisuke approached him, the guard pointed at his own badge. The detective pulled his jacket open, revealing the badge pinned in place. The officer acknowledged him and lifted the yellow tape high enough for the detective to enter. Niro ducked and stopped, facing the guard.

"Where's the crime scene," the detective asked.

"Inside," was his only reply.

Niro slipped on his rubber gloves as he progressed to the front door. On the path to the porch were officers whispering among themselves. The green lawn was smooth and even. But, Daisuke noticed footprints in the grass. He discarded them as he leaned in closer. They carried no patterns. Strands of black hair tickled his forehead. Daisuke tugged the dark brown jacket and loosened the dark blue tie as he stepped back onto the stone pathway. As he was about to enter the door, another officer stopped him.

"You'll want these on, sir," he suggested.

Niro sigh; then, allowed the officer to put the booties over his shoes. Then, he progressed further inside. The stench of death led into the living room. The coroner leaned over the victim. Leaves were all over the floor. The detective studied the body. The victim's face was hard to piece together due to the multiple slashes. Finally, he spoke to Kurosaki Katsuya.

"Katsuya, what is the cause of death?"

"Our victim is a male with serious lacerations all over the body. I guess he is of Asian decent like us. I did find an ID in his wallet."

Niro took the card. "Changse Woo, a Chinese assassin."

"Now, why would someone hire an assassin?"

"To have someone killed for sure," Daisuke replied. "Not to be used as a guinea pig."

Katsuya went back to analyzing the body. Niro allowed his other men to collect the other evidence. He took his firearm out of its holster. The barrel pointed down the hall. Some of the other police officers followed him. Doors flew on the first floor. All the rooms were empty, except for faint lines of dirt. Daisuke figured that each room had furniture in it, but the lines were too square or rectangle. _Equipment…_ He wondered.

Daisuke growled softly as they ascended up the stairs. As he stepped into the hall, he signaled the men to open them. The two doors on the right gave away, revealing empty bedrooms. The two on the left were next. Officer C busted the first door open. The second door, however, refused. The officers took turns to bust the door. Niro watched them, starting to wonder why. Then, it gave in. Daisuke glanced at the door. Both a knob and deadbolt were installed. The bolt was engaged.

"Police!"

Niro stepped forward. "Domino Crime Lab!"

He froze as his flashlight flashed on. The light stopped at the outline of a bed. Sunlight tried to shine into the room. Niro slipped his gun back into his case. He stepped into the room, slowly approaching the bed. He gave the curtains permission to let the light in. As the sunlight flooded into the room, the bed was empty.

The pillow appeared worn. The sheets were wearing out. Niro scanned the room. He spotted a nightstand next to the bed. A tray of food attracted flies. An empty glass rested in the top right corner. Finally, he whispered, "Someone was here."

* * *

"The report as you requested."

The adult glared at a young man. Dull brown hair grew on his head. Blue eyes struggled to gain their brilliant shine. Pale skin started to make the teen's frame a skeleton. The adult straightened his gray mustache. His gray hair was neatly combed.

"Do you understand it," he asked.

"Yes, sir," the teen answered. "The human body ages every 365 days, which equals one year. That makes me seventeen years old."

"And **you** will legally be my heir at eighteen."

* * *

Mokuba Hiroshima stayed away from his friends. Even Yugi and the gang. He listened to people talk before they were admitted. Dark circles stood out on his face. He tried not to think about yesterday's events.

"Hey, someone else was killed."

"Really, who?"

"I don't know."

Students talked back and forth about the killing. Mokuba ignored them. He heard it on the news that morning. The body was found at 6:10, two hours earlier. Mokuba was relieved that the detective had not come for him. His sigh came too early.

The green irises froze him into place. The dark suit hung from his frame. His head was missing the hat from the day before. The night hair was disoriented. His hands tucked themselves into his jacket pockets.

"Mokuba…"

The teen nodded.

"I don't care what your excuse is, but you are still my suspect."

"Huh?"

"The news was about a scene of a murder. I already spoke to your stepfather." The detective answered. "I will catch you."

At that, the detective turned and left. Mokuba stared in shock. _He still thinks that I kill our guests. And the guy last night. I didn't do it. I'm innocent!_ He screamed, but paused as if a piece of a puzzle embraced its partner. _Is last night's killer the killer of the scientists? I don't care that I don't have a badge. But, I will find out who in order to prove my innocence!_ He decided as the school bell called him in.

Classes followed yesterday's routine. Mokuba worked on every subject. In between, he sketched the boy he saw at the scene. At least what he remembered. The boy was only there for a second. Plus, he looked pretty blurring.

* * *

"My boy, these are your advisors."

"My advisors?" The teen asked.

"We are here to provide you counsel," one of the five answered.

"Counsel," the boy paused. "Help?"

The gray headed man paused. "Yes, Seto. They are here to give you help."

"They are to help me with the company," Seto whispered.

The men nodded, pleased the boy was catching on. The gray head grabbed a slice of bread. The teen's dull eyes glowed in delight, staring at the food. The man tossed it at him. Seto caught it and immediately shoved it into his mouth. The man gestured him forward. Seto obeyed and looked at the text in the hand.

"Read this and give me another report." The man ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Seto, I am your father. I always will be," the man replied as Seto lowered his head.

"Yes, **Father**." Seto corrected with a bow and left the six men alone.

"He is learning quickly." A fat man replied.

"He is," the boy's stepfather commented. "But, Seto must never learn about the project."

* * *

Hey there again. Please review and be patient. I shall update when I find the time to. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Murderous Perfection**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or ideas from The Door to December by Dean Koontz that I used for inspiration.

I wish to take about 2 seconds of your time before you begin this chapter. THANKS FOR READING!!

**Chapter 5**

Characters stared at him. The blue eyes struggled to keep open. A sigh escaped his lips. His mind stayed on the task his father gave him. His hand scratched the paper. _Father wants me to understand this. I will understand and finish my assignment._ He proudly thought. His hand paused and applied a death grip on the mechanical pencil.

"I see," he groaned.

"Boy."

Seto jumped. The grip loosened. His instructor sat down across from him. "Let us begin."

* * *

Mokuba ginned as Arika and his younger brother goofed around. Kenichi laughed as Arika held him in a head lock. Amaye constantly yelled at the men to calm down. Mokuba, on the other hand, cheered them on. A jingle echoed in the air. Kenichi huffed as he reached up for his phone.

"Hello…huff… Hiroshima Kenichi."

His step uncle fell silent. "Kaiba-sama? Yes, sir. I'll come in early tomorrow morning. What? Now! But, sir, I already asked you for tonight off. I need to spend time with my nephew." Kenichi paused. "Yes, sir. I'll return to work."

He closed the cell and looked at them. His eyes begged for forgiveness. Kenichi rose to his feet and slipped on his jacket. After that, his feet slid into his shoes.

"Good night," he called as the door closed behind him.

Mokuba sighed in sadness. His mind replayed the day his brother was adopted. His heart began to ache.

* * *

"Kaiba Corp. is a military company…manu…manu…"

"Manufacturing," his tutor replied.

"Manufacturing," Seto slowly repeated. "Weapons of destruction. The weapons are then bought by other cou-nt-ries for war. Sensei, what is war? What are weapons?"

On the other side, a group of six watched. His father listened to his son ask questions. The five watched their employer. A man named Johnson pushed his glasses back up.

"What makes Kaiba Corp. different from other companies?"

"Only a Kaiba heir can run the company," Seto answered.

* * *

Mokuba grew nervous. His uncle left the night before. And the detective could be watching at that moment. A Saturday afternoon was his to spend with his friends. The detective was the last thing he needed.

"Mokuba!"

Téa Gardner waved at him, wearing one of her short skirts and belly revealing shirts. _Talk about an early crush_, Mokuba commented as his cheeks turned red. His body froze into place. Young violet eyes tried hard to look away, but couldn't break contact with Téa's body. Téa grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the others.

"Hey, kid. Gotta crush?" Joey eyed him with a grin on his face.

"NO!"

The blonde chuckled. A white tee shirt, with a blue box on his chest and trim on his sleeves, covered his torso. Light blue jeans covered his legs. Tristan had a black jacket on top of a white tee shirt. Yugi had his uniform on.

"Yugi, are you insane," the boy cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I just have to get some clothes for the weekend."

Mokuba shook his head, looking at his orange tee and blue jeans. _I'm so lucky to have these guys as my friends. I wonder if Seto has friends._ He wondered as they agreed to the park. Joey leapt ahead, leading them. Mokuba followed them, a smile on his face. His strides kept him close to his friends. They tossed jokes as they walked. The blonde pointed and his friends followed.

At a distance, Niro Daisuke watched him. The emeralds analyzed the young boy. _One presence at a crime scene is enough._ He growled. _His friends are very calm, though. I don't think he told them yet._

"Snap," he growled as the group entered the park's gates.

Tristan released the disc into the air. Téa reached up as she ran. The light, clear blue disc landed in her hand. She smiled as she launched it again. Yugi jumped, his hands in the air. But, he missed by a long shot. The Frisbee flew past the bushes. Their mouths dropped.

"I got it," they yelled in unison, running toward the green.

They struggled with each other. Mokuba yelped as the high schoolers fell on top of him. He groaned as his friends slowly climbed off of him. Yugi held out his hand to help the boy. Mokuba threw his hand into it. With the Mutou's help, the boy rose to his feet. He looked up at Joey, who stood in shock. Tristan was doing the same thing. Mokuba followed their eyes and gasped.

_A man…in a red suit! Just like the guy that adopted Seto!_ He gasped.

The man's eyes were stone and matched his hair. Beside him were bodyguards. Mokuba glared at him. The blonde next to him elbowed him. The boy's glare shifted towards Joey, who whispered that it was a bad idea.

"Why not?"

"Mokuba," Tristan yelled, covering the boy's mouth with his hand, "that's Gozaburo Kaiba, the richest man in Domino."

The Hiroshima twisted out of his friend's grip. "So…huh?"

Their Frisbee looked at him. Narrow fingers held it. White sleeves covered his arms. Mokuba looked up and his heart stopped. Sapphires watched his every move. Brown hair stroked the pale forehead.

_Seto…_

"Does this craft belong to you," the other boy asked.

Mokuba gulped as he voice returned. "Seto…"

* * *

OMG!! I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED CHAPTER 6 YET!! Please review and I shall bust my butt on my fics. (For fans of **Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**, **Save Me**, and fans of the one-shot, **Noboby Knows**, please be patient. And I'm trying to start another one-shot called **Now They Know**, sequel to my first one.) Thanks again everyone! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Murderous Perfection**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!!** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or ideas from The Door to December by Dean Koontz that I used for inspiration.

Okay, I busted my booty. Now, this doesn't mean that I will have Chapter 7 up in a couple of days. I haven't even started it.

**Chapter 6**

He stared at the seventeen year-old. Seto cocked his head, waiting for his response. Mokuba danced around inside his body. Tears started to form in his eyes. The teen sniffed and wiped his eyes with his fingers. Mokuba spent time memorizing the other.

Dull wooden hair rested on his head. Thin brown eyebrows took cover under the matching blanket. The ocean eyes were calm. Pale skin contrasted his hair and eyes, but blended into the white suit. Tiny smoke gray threads etched a fancy design on the collar and down the chest. He stood about six feet tall. And white shoes protected his feet.

"Seto, it's really you," he whispered.

One of the guards approached the other teen. Black sunglasses blocked the light. It matched his tie and suit. Mokuba was barely able to make out the sounds from him. But, the brunette did. He watched the teen hand the Frisbee to the guard. The older man spun toward them and chucked the toy at them.

"Take your toy and get," his deep voice ordered.

Mokuba flinched as 'Seto' allowed the guard to continue. Then, quickly recovered his composure. "Seto! I challenge you to a match!"

'Seto' glared at him. "I do not have time for children games."

"Does that mean you're backing down?"

The ocean eyes narrowed with the old man's.

"What is the game?"

Chess," Mokuba forced out.

The brunette glanced at the old man as if he was asking for permission. The gray head shook his head. He walked past the brunette and the guards. His stone irises stared Mokuba down.

"A kid like you has no right to talk to me or my son. Now, get!" The man snapped. "Come, son. Our walk is over."

'Seto' snapped his head up and obeyed the command. The guards closed in around him. The cluster glided away. Mokuba's heart pounded in his chest. He was positive that the brunette was the one he was seeking. His eyes glanced at the clear blue plastic. Then, he looked at his friends.

"Man, you got some guts," Joey whistled. "Talkin' to the richest man in Domino. And his kid for that matter."

"I know," Mokuba grinned.

"It's not good, Mokuba." Tristan snapped. "That man has the money and the resources to hound you down."

"Maybe he knows that 'invisible' killer!" Joey added, cringing.

"Joey, there no such thing as an 'invisible' killer!" Téa screamed.

Mokuba stared at his feet. His friends knew about the murders. And that reminded him that, at the moment, he is the prime suspect. A shift in the pebbles alerted him. Yugi stood in the setting sun.

"What's up, Yug'?"

"I gotta head home. Grandpa and I don't want to miss the news." He answered his best friend.

"Oh, yeah…"

"You're next, Joey," Tristan giggled.

Joey spun around and smashed his fist into his friend's head. Téa followed Yugi as the other two lagged behind. Mokuba glanced at the Frisbee in his hand. Then, turned around towards home.

* * *

"Get in."

Seto obeyed his father's command. He slid into the seat, next to the adult. His eyes darted for the floor, praying not to cause trouble. They spared a couple seconds to check the boy's father. His father sat erect. His red sleeved arms crossed his chest. Anger lined the aging face. Seto lowered his head before speaking, hoping to calm the man.

"Father, did I do something wrong?"

He felt the adult stare at him and a gasp of surprise. Seto bit his lower lip as he continued to stare at the floor. The leather whispered in dismay as the man shifted his weight. A shadow passed over the black between them. Seto cringed, squeezing his eyes shut. His body tensed as a giant hand landed on his head. But, his muscles relaxed as Gozaburo ruffled the brown locks.

"Now, what made you think that," he jokily asked.

Seto shrugged with a smile on his face. When Gozaburo stopped, his brightened sapphires begged for more. But, Gozaburo was back in his previous position.

"But that boy…"

"With the long black hair?" Seto asked with his head to the side. "I thought he was a she."

"Do you know him?"

"He looks that boy from Hiroshima-san's wallet. His nephew, I think. But, when I see Hiroshima-san, he's always taking about how smart his nephew is." The boy answered.

"Thank you, Seto."

"Father…"

The stone irises locked onto him.

"I'm afraid…"

"Of what, Seto?"

"If the killer comes after you…"

"The invisible murderer won't kill me, Seto."

At that, Seto launched himself at his father. His thin arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Tears of joy ran down his face. But, his body complained. Weariness crawled from the darkest recess in his mind and took him.

Gozaburo watched his son's body relax. A small sigh from his lips told the adult that sleep claimed him. Not willing to disturb him, the father let him sleep. His giant hand stroked Seto's side. From the front, the driver checked on them.

"Drive back to the manor," Gozaburo ordered; his eyes never leaving Seto's sleeping form.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Mokuba sank down into his chair. The smell of food wiggled into the boy's nostrils, trying to get him to eat. His parents silently ate. Silence loomed between them, threatening to steal them away. Mokuba glanced up from his plate, only seeing his parents eat. _Seto…why didn't you stand up for me? I'm your brother._

His body tensed as the doorbell went off. His chair scooted back at he jumped to his feet. _I knew it! You came back…_ He exclaimed. The wooden front door opened, revealing a man with black hair. "Hey, Mokuba…"

"Uncle Kenichi…"

Amaye stood in the kitchen door way, smiling at the sight. "Well, Kenichi, don't be a stranger and come in. I'm sure you're hungry."

With a growl from his uncle's stomach, Mokuba let him in. The three turned back and into the realm of food. Arika glanced up and waited for his brother to sit down. Then, asked, "What brings you here?"

Kenichi's smile dropped. "Kaiba-sama saw your son today. You need to teach him respect, Arika. You know that Kaiba-sama **hates** it when people talk back at him…and his son."

"Your boss has a son," Amaye paused as her brother-in-law nodded.

"He surprised with that too. After Noah-sama's death, we all thought that Kaiba-sama would hand it over to the Big 5. Instead, Seto-sama appeared. He's only seventeen and curious. Whenever Kaiba-sama brings him to work, Seto-sama wonders around, asking questions. For his age, he appears very innocent, like a ten year old boy." Kenichi paused. "Mokuba, I just had my ass chew out because of you. And I was lucky to get the night off. You could have made me stay at work. Kaiba-sama was so excited that his son was giving a speech tonight. And you darkened his mood."

"He's the creep that adopted my brother…" Mokuba growled as he rose out of his seat.

"Mokuba, sit back down and eat," his stepfather snapped.

"I hate you, Uncle Kenichi! I wish you just **die**!!"

Kenichi was about to yell at his nephew. The brown irises narrowed to thin glares. His mouth opened and Mokuba's nightmare broke loose.

* * *

Please review!! That is all I can say. 


End file.
